


Necesidad

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petrov parecía necesitar algo bueno para terminar el día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necesidad

—¿Qué es esto?

Kotetsu rara vez escuchaba preguntas tan tontas, por lo que le tomó un gran esfuerzo no girar sus ojos.

—Arroz frito, obviamente —contestó, dejando también un par de tazas de café humeante sobre la mesa.

Arroz frito que había pensado comer solo en su totalidad esa noche, pero encontrarse con Petrov cuando el juez estaba en una esquina esperando, con un semblante sombrío, por un taxi mientras se protegía de la llovizna con un gran paraguas, lo hizo cambiar de idea.

Cualquier comida siempre sabía mejor compartida y Petrov parecía necesitar algo bueno para terminar el día, en lugar de pasar horas intentando regresar a casa mientras tiritaba de frío.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Petrov con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño—, señor Kabur...

—Kotetsu está bien —lo interrumpió Kotetsu, sentándose frente a él y tomando su tenedor. No estaban en la corte ni trabajando, al fin de cuentas, por lo que no tenían que seguir con esas molestas formalidades—. Come antes de que se enfríe.

Petrov no se movió, como si fuese una estatua.

—¿Por qué? —insistió el juez, entrecerrando sus ojos e ignorando la comida frente a él.

—¿Por qué no? —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros y notando que Petrov seguía mirándolo con fijeza, suspiró. No quería decir algo que lo molestaría, pero sospechaba que el juez no estaría contento hasta escuchar sus motivos—. Parecía que necesitabas algo así.

Petrov apenas parpadeó, como si ni siquiera entendiese lo que le había dicho, y Kotetsu no quería dar más explicaciones.

—Come —repitió Kotetsu, sonriendo y usando su tenedor para tomar tanto arroz como era posible en un solo intento—, te aseguro que es mi mejor plato.

Esta vez, Petrov observó el arroz por un momento, mas después de muchos segundos probó el primer bocado.

Kotetsu lamentó no haber alistado una cámara, pues el cambio de expresión malhumorada a un semblante sorprendido era una agradable sorpresa, más no tanto como el hecho de que Petrov pasase su lengua por sus labios antes de comer con presteza otro bocado y luego otro.

Así que Petrov, siempre perfectamente cortés como un robot y perfectamente severo como un juez inhumano, también era capaz de disfrutar una comida deliciosa...

Sonriendo, Kotetsu se concentró en su propio plato sin decir nada.

Esperaría a que Petrov estuviese satisfecho y contento antes de iniciar una conversación.


End file.
